Robot Daughter
Robot Daughter (ロボット娘 Robotto Musume) is a giant feminine robot and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is known about Robot Daughter's personality at the moment, but she appears to be a mysterious, quiet, stoic and stealthy giant robot who covers her tracks well and is also quite the eye candy to some monsters. History Backstory PENDING Debut: The Robot of My Dreams Following after Bellevue, Garbage Monster and Other Garbage Monster both stopped near a dump near Tokyo and then began to rest. However, something was also present at the junkyard they were at, moving around. Garbage Monster checked to see what it was only then to find nothing and then headed back to sleep; only then for something to then appear out from the junkyard, looking very tall and humanoid in shape, but is obscured by the nighttime atmosphere, so only it's eyes can be seen, glowing out like bright floodlights; startling Garbage Monster. The mysterious giant being appears to be alarmed at the fact that Garbage Monster spotted it so soon, and within moments, the giant being then ran and jumped into the waters, swimming off. Garbage Monster dismissed initially some weird dream and then headed back to sleep. Later on at the next day at Tacoma, Washington, Robot Daugter appeared on shore and swam to land, slowly advancing. At that moment, Garbage Monster spotted Robot Daughter (who he recognized as being the same thing who appeared as he tried to sleep) from afar and fell in love with her; much to Other Garbage Monster's confusion. Garbage Monster stated that to scrap the plan as he wanted to focus on courting on Robot Daughter, much to Other Garbage Monster's disappointment. Garbage Monster would then get some flowers which he picked out for Robot Daughter. Wangmawgi then played around with some cars only then to encounter Robot Daughter, who he immeadiately fell in love with at first sight. Wangmagwi then tried to talking to her, to which he felt awkward about and even thought he was ruining it when she still wasn't talking, but then he tripped over, to which Robot Daughter giggled at; Wangmagwi then blushed. Robot Daughter's eyes then opened up, she heard something from afar that Wangmagwi cannot hear...she then turned aways and walked away. Wangmagwi waved goodbye to her and then decided to get her something nice for her. Wangmagwi would then get her some box of chocolates. Much later on, AdonisGoji arrived and began wreaking havoc, having killed off Vernonn's forces and then fought off Garbage Monster, FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and Wangmagwi. AdonisGoji prepared to deliver his Devastation Beam against Wangmagwi and Garbage Monster, but before AdonisGoji can deliver his Devastation Beam against the two monsters; then a shell is fired at the back of AdonisGoji's head. AdonisGoji turned to see who just shot at him; it was Robot Daughter. AdonisGoji snarled and then Robot Daughter shot some cables from her arms at AdonisGoji, then shocking him. AdonisGoji fired his Devastation Beam and swept them across the cables, destroying them; to which then AdonisGoji swept his beam towards Robot Daughter, completely coating her with his beam. However then as AdonisGoji ceased his beam, Robot Daughter appears to be completely fine, having being resistant to the mutant Gojiran's beam. AdonisGoji then fired his Devastation Missiles from his chest at Robot Daughter's area, creating some explosions. Robot Daughter staggered back, trying to take cover from the blasts; AdonisGoji then went in for the kill. At that moment though, FlamingoMask then fired down Flamingo Barrage against AdonisGoji and Neo SquidMask then released a stream of ink against AdonisGoji. In a fit of blind rage, AdonisGoji then rammed against FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, knocking the two over like a bull. AdonisGoji shoots his eye lasers at the two, only for then for Robot Daughter to then leap in and kick against AdonisGoji. Robot Daughter then unloaded and fired more missiles from her fingertips against AdonisGoji, pelting him with the attack. Having had enough, AdonisGoji burrowed underground, retreating for now. Mist then rolled in, coming this way. Evening was approaching. Just before FlamingoMask could thank Robot Daughter for her help, she then mysteriously vanished. Abilities & Arsenal * Strength: Robot Daughter is very strong, being able to lift things much heavier than her and burst through heavy metals. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Robot Daughter is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her fists to punch at her foes. * Beam Resistance: Robot Daughter is unable to be harmed by Gojiran beams, including mutant ones like AdonisGoji. * Armor-Piercing Rounds: Robot Daughter can fire out armor-piercing shells from her fingertips at monsters can do some damage. * Cables: Robot Daughter can shoot out some cables to grapple/tangle against kaiju and use them to shock them. * Inaudibility: Despite being a giant robot, Robot Daughter appears to make little noise when moving. * Enhanced Speed: Robot Daughter has enhanced speed, being able to run really fast. * Enhanced Agility: Robot has enhanced agility. * Floodlights: Robot Daughter's eyes can shine out like bright floodlights in case to see in the dark or to search. * Hydrogen Bomb Heart: Robot Daughter's most powerful weapon; her heart is a hydrogen bomb that is capable of destroying many kaiju and an entire environment. However this weapon appears to be unusable, for some reason. Trivia * Robot Daughter does not have an official name, and "Robomusume" is a fanmade name that comes from "Robot" and "musume," meaning daughter in Japanese * Robot Daughter originates from the scrapped Godzilla film, Bride of Godzilla (1956). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Mecha Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)